Baby, I'm Not Bulletproof
by The Devil Inside Jin
Summary: Dally answered, kicking the ground smoothly, "He's actin' all...emotional. You're a Greaser, kid." - Pony's not sure about Dally...yet. A night on the town can make all the difference, Ponyboy Curtis. T for violence, gun usage, swearing, illegal activity, blood, and bromance (the gay kind)


Baby, I'm Not Bulletproof

-

**A/N: My first Outsiders fic! Whoo-hoo! Yeah baby! The title was a last minute thing...and DAMN this thing measured 18 pages on my Word Document...But, hey, I worked hard on it and I really hope you like it! And I really tried with the 60's slang, really I did. This took me like a week to fnish since I kept adding to and taking from it. I really want it to be good.**

The shipping is Dally/Ponyboy and a teeny hint to Two-Bit/FC (Lolah Del Ray)

-

Pony had been feeling off lately. Not sick, but just..._off_. The feeling was constant, too, not just a-minute-and-then-it's-gone type of thing. As a matter of fact, the feeling only seemed to hit the road when Two-Bit or Sodapop was around to crack him up—but even despite all the laughs, the feeling still lingered there...it drove him to Hell, it was that bad.

Worst of all, this feeling was at its most powerful when Dally was around. Ponyboy didn't like that. Sure, Dally ain't a bad guy...all of the time...but Pony didn't want to have _feelings_ for the older hood. Just thinking about it made him feel very awkward...

Pony's thoughts split as Darry's deep voice cut through his reddening ears, "Ponyboy, what's bothering you?"

"Bothering me?" He dropped his pencil onto his bed and sighed. When did Darry get home, anyway? "Nothing's botherin' me—I'm fine, Darry."

"Oh? Is that why you were just groaning like a drunk?"

Groaning? He'd been groaning? Was he _that_ upset by this, that he couldn't even keep his inner emotions _inner_? This stupid..._thing_ for Dallas Winston is causing him this much distress? "I'm just a little tired...long day at school. Friday's always take the life outta me, you know that."

That must have sounded believable, because Darry nodded with a sigh. "Right. What sounds good for dinner, little buddy?" Darry would barely ever call him that...that was his name for Soda...but Pony kinda liked it when Darry would call him that occasionally.

"Anything that _is_ food and _isn't_ soup. I'ont want no soup."

Darry chuckled, "Alright. I'll holler for you when it's done, Pony."

Pony nodded and returned to his drawing that he'd been working on...only to crumple it up and throw it to the floor, where it joined the others.

Soda walked in, "Hey Pony, whatcha doin'?"

"Drawing. Somewhat." Pony frowned. All of his drawings came out...the same old way.

"Well you sure did get messy..." Soda studied the room, the party of papers that littered the floor.

Pony noticed Soda had picked one up, and was in the process of uncrumpling it. He screeched, "NO!", scaring Soda stiff and half-to-death.

"What? What?" Soda panicked and looked around frantically.

"Nothing...I..." Ponyboy bit his lip, "It's just personal, alright?"

"What's personal? And why are you screaming?" Darry asked, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

"The drawings...I'ont want Sodapop or you or anybody to see, okay?"

"They must not be too personal, if you've got them all over the floor, Pony." Soda looked to the speaking Darry.

"Ponyboy," Soda crossed his arms, a tiny little smile forming on his lips, "Tell us what's going on with you. Really."

"Nothing's going on," Pony wondered how long he could hold a lie, "Nothing, I mean it. Okay?"

Soda and Darry exchanged worried glances. There was no point in pushing Pony—he had his feet firmly on the ground in his point and he ain't budging.

"Okay." They spoke in unison, and Darry left to check on the probably scorched food and Soda went to go do...something (it was Sodapop and sometimes you just don't ask why).

Pony sighed. Once he knew they were out of earshot, he picked up all the papers off the floor and tossed them in the wastebasket. They were all of the same thing...same person...He carefully uncrinkled the last paper and sighed with so much breath behind it; it was almost a swoon, "Dallas..."

"Dallas?!" Soda popped his head in the door.

Ponyboy almost screamed, _almost_, and he only shook his head. "N...No...No, that's not what I said! I didn't say Dallas!" Pony's face was deep red.

"Yeah you did." Soda grinned and crossed his arms knowingly, "I heard you. You got the hot-stuff for Dally Winston, don't you Ponyboy Curtis?"

"Soda!"

"Ooo," Soda grinned wider, "Ponyboy _Winston_..."

"Soda, I don't know what you're talking about! I don't got no 'hot-stuff' for Dally!"

"Uh huh." Soda grinned and backed out of the room, "Sure thing, future Mr. Winston!" And he ran to go tell Darry and Pony chased him, screaming, "Soda NO!"

_

Ponyboy was sleepy that Saturday afternoon, and he was _going_ to take a nap, right until he walked into the living room and saw Two-Bit sitting on their couch with a book he probably wasn't reading (He likes to look at the pictures and fool people into thinking he's actually interested in some kind of literature).

"Two-Bit?" Pony frowned, "You coulda gave me a holler that you walked in y'know."

"Yeah, I know." He shrugged, not even looking at Pony, "I couldn't find you."

"You didn't even _look_, did you? I was just in my room."

He shrugged again, looking at Pony's dopey facial expression. Ah, lazy ol' Two-Bit.

"So when are you gonna fess up to Dally 'bout you having it hot for 'im, huh?"

Pony felt like the wind had been knocked out of him by _Darry's_ fists, "What are you TALKING about?!" He used his shock that Two-Bit knew in his act as shock that he'd even think that.

"Pony, how dumb do you think I am?"

Pony raised an eyebrow, his expression asking if that was a trick question or what.

Two-Bit frowned, reading the kid's face. "Alright, don't answer that. Ponyboy, you like him. Hell, you might even _love_ him. Remember when he got locked up in the cooler some months ago and you were all mopey, like your dog died? Remember how when he came out you smiled like your old self again? Remember when Darry forced him to hug you and how you were slightly happier for the whole day?"

Pony was shocked. Not only that _Two-Bit Mathews_ was _this_ observant, but at the fact that he was _right_! Maybe he did have feelings for Dally..."Well, I mean...I'ont know what you mean by that..." His defenses were getting weak...

"Look kid," He sighed, "I know that with the way you been acting it's that you love him or you hate him, and nobody but the sickest Soc could _hate_ good ol' Dally!"

Pony frowned. "Two-Bit..." he gave up, "How many of the gang knows?"

"Just 'bout everyone. 'Cept Dally. Johnny, me, Darry, Sodapop, even Tim Shepard's gang."

"Tim Shepard?! How? I don't even TALK to him!"

"Word gets 'round quicker than you might think, Pony. And they ain't as dense as they seem, trust me."

"Oh..."

"So, you never answered me. When you gonna fess up?"

"Two-Bit, that's impossible. We're talking about _Dallas Winston_." He sighed, "And look, I'ont even know if what I'm feeling is what I think it is, okay? If you would keep your trap closed, it'd give me some time to think things out, you dig?"

"Hey, hey! I'm coming in!" That husky voice sprinkled in a bit of New York accent without a doubt belonged to the man of the hour. The dark haired boy swaggered his way inside with Johnny close by him, a third "Hey," rolling off his tongue as a greet to the boys in the room.

"Hey," Two-Bit grinned.

Pony gave him a _'do it and die'_ look, earning a sheepish grin from the other.

"Where're Sodapop and Darry?" Dally asked, leaning his elbow on Two-Bit's head. Two-Bit could have easily stood up and returned the gesture, but the man was just too lazy and he kept on sitting.

"Work." Pony answered, He didn't know why, but he felt a little pissed that Dally's first words were about the _them_, and not a _'Hey, Pony, you're lookin' greasy today'_ like it always was. Dally _always_ greeted him separately! And more than just Darry and Soda live here, _damn_. He blushed and shook those jealous thoughts out of his head. He felt stupid for feeling like that, and what made the fact worse was that everyone was staring at him, _especially_ Dally.

Johnny and Two-Bit were grinning, holding back laughter so Dally wouldn't look at them. They knew what was going on in that head of Pony's, especially since his face was crimson. But Dally's expression looked like a mix of irritation and confusion, more confusion than an old lady in a strip club.

"I asked you a question, _Ponyboy Curtis_." The way Dally growled his name made him shiver. It turned him on, and he wished it hadn't. He wished with all his heart it hadn't. This wasn't what he wanted...

"You did?" Pony's voice cracked a little, and he cleared his throat awkwardly and tried to shrug it off. "Sorry, I ain't catch it."

"Obviously not." Dally groaned, "But I ain't shocked. You get so lost in your thoughts all the damn time that a bullet wound wouldn't getcha out of it. You should write a book or somethin'."

Johnny let himself laugh now.

Two-Bit chuckled, too, and he explained, "Pony's just a bit mixed up right now. Give him a break."

Dally barely heard Two-Bit, he was staring into Pony's gray-green eyes, his own dark pools nearly burning a hole into Pony's face until he ceased with a careless "Whatever."

Two-Bit must have been Pony's savior for changing the subject. "Shoot, Dally, why's it got you tied in a knot?"

Okay, _sorta_ changed the subject. But Pony was happy the attention was off him.

Pony could've sworn Dally's ears turned pink, but maybe he was on too much Pepsi and he just imagined it.

Dally answered, kicking the ground smoothly, "He's actin' all...emotional. You're a Greaser, kid."

"I'm aware," He gestured to his hair.

"And I'ont 'preciate bein' ignored, dammit."

Two-Bit stood up and shoved Dally playfully, and Dally would've took him for a run, but this was good ol' Two-Bit, whom no one, _especially_ not Lolah, could get heated at. Getting mad at him was hard for the devil.

"Shoot, y'all feel like getting out?" Two-Bit asked, adventure on his tongue.

"To where?" Pony asked, pretending that he didn't notice the way Dally's shoulder roughly brushed against his own, because who _would_ notice that?

"Anywhere but here." Two-Bit shrugged.

"And what's so wrong with my home?" Pony semi-joked before remembering, "Darry might wanna know where I'm at."

"Write 'im a note," Johnny suggested, "And tell 'im that you left with us. I'm sure he'll be alright with it."

"Might not wanna mention Dally, though. He might not be so alright with that." Two-Bit cackled.

"You sonofa..." Dally chased him out the door, Two-Bit still hollering with laughter and Dally grinning devilishly, swearing at him the whole way.

_Well_, Pony thought, _Either __**that**__ or be alone..._

He smiled and picked up a pen and a piece of paper.

_

They decided that leaning against Two-Bit's car with some Cokes and just hanging there would be the best past-time, and they could just leave when they got _too_ bored.

Pony felt really awkward being next to Dally...he felt like Two-Bit and Johnny kind of made a point for them to stand so close together, hands almost touching...

Two-Bit grinned at Johnny before announcing, "Johnnyboy wants some more, and it sounds good to me too. Y'all hang here and watch my ride, yeah?"

Ponyboy glared at him and Dally shrugged and said, "Well git!"

They disappeared and Pony sighed. _What now?_ he thought to himself, _What am I going to do NOW? Dangit I told him to give me time...and he's RIGHT THERE..._—

"You fancy ignorin' me?" Dally asked, sitting on Two-Bit's hood.

"What? You said something?"

"Ponyboy, what's botherin' you? I fucking hate you ignorin' me. You can do it to Johnny because he tolerates that kind of shit, but not me. You better have a damned good reason, or I'll pound you like there's no tomorrow, Ponyboy Curtis."

Pony gulped nervously. Was this it? Dally looked pretty steamed...and Pony couldn't think of good enough a lie...but...beside all his thoughts, Dally was staring at him again, his eyes...sparkling?

"Dallas..." Ponyboy whispered, their faces were so close, every breath could be heard...

"Get in the car!" Two-Bit yelled, running over with Johnny like lightning was at their heels, "Get in the damn car NOW!"

They didn't have time to ask, Dally quickly claimed shotgun and Pony dove in the back, next to a panting Johnny.

Two-Bit slammed the pedal to the metal and they weren't driving, they were _flying_ through the night.

"What the hell was that?!" Dally yelled.

Soon gunfire could be heard from behind the car, bullets pelting the exterior.

"That answer you?" Two-Bit asked, trying not to crash or run someone over.

"What did y'all get into?" Pony shouted from the back seat, and Johnny was panicking.

Two-Bit answered, "Socs. They came lookin' for Dally."

Dally sighed and slammed his fist against the dashboard. "Shit! I forgot about that..."

"About what?" Pony asked, "What the heck is happening? Why are they after you?"

"No time now, I'll tell ya later!" Dally opened the glove compartment, looking to Two-Bit.

"It's still in there." Two-Bit assured.

"Good." Dally fished around for a sec before seizing a nice-sized handgun.

"What are you going to do?" Pony asked, loudly, the gunshots and skidding would cover his normal tone. Everything was going so fast, the words were spilling out of his mouth a mile a minute.

"What else?" Dally asked, rolling the window down. He tossed Pony his leather jacket.

"Why are you taking this off? Won't you need it to protect your arms?" Pony asked worriedly.

"Think I'm messing up my leather?" He pushed his top half out of the window, "Think again," and he shot back at them, skillfully. Dally'd always had a good hand, there was no second thoughts on that statement.

``````````````````````````````

Lolah knocked harshly on their door, hoping they were home.

Darry answered, "Lolah? What are you doing here?" The sight of the usually tough-as-nails girl bawling her eyes out triggered instant worry in Darry.

"It's Two-Bit! And Dally and Johnny and Pony!" She cried, tugging one of Two-Bit's leather jackets on tighter around her body. It was much too big for her, sure, she's a tall gal, but the jacket was so big on her that it was longer than her shorts. It made her look like there was nothing on her but the jacket from a back view. "Dally hasn't come back to Buck's and he said he was going to Pony's with Johnny...and where else would Two-But be? He ain't come to get his jacket..."

Darry moved aside to let her in. "You look sad, come on and wait with us."

"I'm sorry I'm actin' all spazzy, but I ain't know where else to go! I thought they might be here...but they never stay for long..."

"Hey, ain't no hurt in trying," Soda had heard her and came into the living room, "Somethin' else's gotta be goin' on. You don't get worked up so easily over things like that." He always had a soft spot for girls, even Lolah who didn't want nobody's sympathy.

"There is somethin' else! Buck came back from 'cross town and he said he heard gunfire! What if the boys are involved? You know they go crossin' town like nobody's business, imagine what they're in for!"

Darry frowned. "Calm down, Lolah. I'm worried, too, but sitting here screaming isn't going to do us any good. All we can do is sit here and wait for them to come back."

Soda nodded and rubbed her back, trying to make her feel a little better.

"You're right..." Was all she could muse.

```````````````````````````````

Pony shivered, his mouth was dry and he couldn't think straight. What if one of them gets shot? What if _Dally_ gets shot?

Dally hadn't gotten shot yet, though. He didn't want to kill them right now, he just wanted them offa their tail. So he shot at their tire, popping a hole in it. The rims screeched against the unforgiving street, bright sparks shooting from the commotion.

Their fancy Mustang swerved awkwardly on its now three tires, but they didn't cease, so Dally didn't either, that was evident when Two-Bit tossed him a reload.

Pony held onto a shivering Johnny, trying to comfort him as more bullets rang in the air. The tail lights had been shot out and the trunk had to be cratered worse than the moon. Johnny was almost okay, and Ponyboy went to let him go.

"Shit!" Dally cursed and in a millisecond's time the back window shattered, glass falling all over Pony and Johnny.

Johnny yelped and Pony held him closer, the glass falling all over their jackets and necks, cutting them a few times, but nothing serious.

Two-Bit just kept on driving, he seemed awfully calm for this situation, like a bad actor in an action movie.

"Two can play dirty, bastards!" Dally shot out their windshield, The bullet flying through their car and then shattering their back window.

They responded by shooting out Two-Bit's radio, it sparked violently, the bullet enclosed in the former music-playing machine. Two-Bit was probably pissed.

Dally didn't seem to mind the cold. He seemed fine in his tight, black tee. No goosebumps, no shivering. Just bravery. A bullet barely missed him as it shot out the mirror on his side, the broken glass scratching against his arm and leaving a long cut.

The car was going at least 90, but Pony's scramble of thoughts were going faster. Every little thing that happened around them seemed dangerous, Pony felt like even the people on the steet were out to get him. He could see them real well, like he had night vision, and the most of them were running, like he wanted to. His heart seemed like it was caught in a web for a moment before it was beating in his ears like a drum, his hands trembling and he was sweating bullets much similar to the ones being shot at them.

Everything seemed find for them for the splitest of seconds, until there was a sharp cry from Dally.

"Dally!" Pony screeched, "Are you okay?"

Blood painted the street in thick streaks, and a bit of it colored the windows a rosy color. He'd been hit.

"They got me twice!" One bullet tore through his shoulder, the other was burrowed in his arm. But that didn't stop him. "You won't hurt Pony!" He shouted and raised his one good arm, shooting the driver right in the Adam's apple and again in the forehead.

Their car swerved and crashed into the curb, and with no one to control it, it flipped over and slammed into a random building, screams of innocent people echoing in the air. As expected, the car caught on fire, and two people had escaped injured but alive, but the driver and the Soc behind him were stuck in the burning vehicle, and Pony didn't wanna know if it'd explode or not.

Thank Christ Two-Bit kept on, slowing a sec for Dally.

Dally settled back in the car, rolling up the window despite the facet it had about three holes and a chip in it. He panted, bleeding all over Two-Bit's interior. But what did it matter? His car was nothing more than a hunk of metal that looked like it's been through a World War.

If the Socs knew what was good for them, they'd keep their mouths shut to the police about everything. They lost, fair and square, and there was a rule between the gangs about snitching. If the police didn't know they ain't gonna find out, at least not from the right people.

There was a moment of silence in terms of speaking. The only sounds were police and ambulance sirens from around the corner and their panting breaths. Everyone's heart rate was going back to normal, in the silence.

"Don't take me to the hospital," Dally answered their thoughts, "Just take me back to Ponyboy's, you know everyone clusters there when there's trouble."

Johnny bit his lip. "Dally, you'll bleed out and die if we don't—"

"I ain't gonna die! Pony's is closer anyway."

Two-Bit sighed and rolled on his two tires. "Whatever, Dal."

Ponyboy just remembered what Dally had shouted..."_You won't hurt Pony!"_...He blushed. Why did he shout that?

Two-Bit reached Pony's and sighed again. "Piece a shit car." He grumbled, opening the door.

Darry heard the screeching steel on the pavement and opened the door immediately.

Two-Bit hauled Dally to the doorstep, "Can we come in?"

Darry silently nodded, moving to let the party in.

Pony stared at Dally, who wasn't making a sound. His face was torn with pain, though.

Lolah and Soda's faces lit up with joy that everyone was alive.

"You're okay, by God!" Soda yelled, standing to greet them.

"Not all of us..." Two-Bit placed Dally on the couch next to Lolah.

Lolah stood up and squeezed Pony and Johnny in her tight hug. "Thank God you're okay...all of you, you coulda died." She slapped Dally in the back of the head and hugged Two-Bit the longest. "I'm so glad you're here...safe..." She said into Two-Bit's shoulder.

Two-Bit hugged her back. "Thanks Dollface," He sighed, "Thanks a whole lot."

"What happened?" Darry commanded rather than asked.

"We got into a shooting." Dally explained, grimacing.

"And you got hit?" Lolah asked, "Dammit Dally, why didn't you go to a hospital?"

"Why would I?! I'ont need no doc!"

"Yeah you do!" Lolah argued.

"Lo, just go get the first aid kit. It's in the cabinet by the bathroom." Darry ordered calmly.

Lolah nodded. She'd been through a troubled girls' school, she knew all about first aid...well...the basics. And living with Buck Merril, somebody better know how to patch up a bullet wound. She disappeared around the hall.

"Pony, how did this happen?" Darry questioned further. He didn't seem so mad...shockingly.

Pony frowned. It all came back to him, like for a split second he forgot everything. "All I know is that Two-Bit and Johnny ran into some Socs who had a bone to pick with Dally..."

"They said they were mad because their buddy's in the ol' cross, because of Dally." Two-Bit furthered.

"I'm not shocked," Lolah said, re-entering the room with the first aid box. "Was it that Soc you beat up last week for bad-mouthing—"

"Yeah." Dally cut her off.

"Mhm. Take off your shirt." She ordered.

He did so, stripping off the tattered black shirt.

Pony tried not to blush.

She got on her knees and started patching up Dally's open bullet wound. She wrapped the bandages around his shoulder carefully, and when she'd finished, she got out some tweezers.

"This'll hurt, Dallas." She warned.

"Like I haven't been through this before. Just do it." He toughed.

She poked the tweezers inside the open hole, fishing around before she poked a hard little nub. Hoping it wasn't bone, she pulled at it and Dally sucked in his breath as she successfully got the bullet out of his tissues. "There's your prize." She said plainly, setting it aside on a paper towel and working on covering the wound. She sized up that bullet with her eyes. "What's they shoot you with, a shotgun? That thing ain't no joke bullet..."

"Like I saw." Dally rolled his eyes. "It was cold and the air cut into my eyes. I just knew where to shoot on a car, having done it before, in New York."

Pony was lost in his thoughts about what Dally'd said earlier. Had he really been that concerned about Ponyboy? Really? It made him blush again, before Lolah's voice tore through his thoughts., like Darry's always does.

"Now I ain't no doc, so you best wise up to the idea of a hospital if you get in a twist like that again. And I know you will, Dallas Winston."

"Eh, whatever _Lolah Del Ray_." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious Dally. I'll always be there for you, like a sis, but you can't be livin' on the edge and not have 911 on speed dial."

Dally only laughed, heh, and then he was smacked by Lolah.

But she always smacks him.

"Lolah," Two-Bit began, "Do you want a ride to Buck's? I mean...my car is pretty jacked up...but it's better than walking alone at night."

She turned to him and smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that...but you should probably take Dally, too."

"No, I need to talk to Ponyboy," He looked to Darry, who nodded, "Just take her back." Dally clarified.

"You sure?" Lolah asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh, okay." Two-Bit seemed content with being alone with Lolah as he guided her out and Johnny went home.

Darry looked to Pony. "We'll talk more tomorrow. I'm going to bed."

"Night Darry." Pony said.

Darry nodded and left.

Soda stood, too, "I'd better hit the hay, too. Night Pony, night Dally."

Dally just nodded and Pony smiled, "Night Soda."

````````````````````````````````

Two-Bit backed into Buck's driveway, and Lolah sighed, "Thanks for the ride."

He nodded. "Anytime."

She remembered, "You want your jacket back?" She started to pull it off, but Two-Bit shook his head.

"No. I want you to keep wearing it."

She smiled and pulled it back on. "I was hoping you'd say that..." She kissed him on the cheek, "Night."

He nodded and she went to open the door.

"Wait."

She looked back at him, to find his face so close to hers. "Yes...?" it was barely a whisper.

Their lips were inching closer to each other, but Two-Bit stopped and pulled her close, into a hug.

She pouted from behind him, still she hugged him back.

"Thanks Lo...for everything."

"Anything for you...Keith."

He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. Her cold, gray eyes. Then he kissed her forehead. "Have a good night..."

"I'll try at Buck Merril's house." She giggled.

He laughed a little too. Now she was making him laugh, and it was always vice versa.

She smiled at him one last time and opened the door, climbing out.

Once she'd been let in by a steamy Buck, yelling 'where have you been at?' he slammed his fist on the dashboard.

He'd been o close that time.

```````````````````````````

"You wanted to talk?" Pony asked, kicking off his shoes after Soda'd gone. Talks with Dally could be really really long or incredibly blunt, so he wanted to be prepared, because he felt like it'd be (and kinda wanted) a long talk.

"Yeah...Pony...I wanted to talk about what happened earlier, that made that Soc get what he got from me."

"Lo mentioned him bad-mouthing someone."

"Yeah...you. He was talkin' about you like you were just any ol' hood..."

"I didn't know that would bother you."

"Neither did I. But it did and I beat his ass."

"Good to know."

"But Pony...I think there's something more to it...I mean...I know there is...It's just been real weird between you and me lately."

"Well Dally...I...I don't want you to feel like I've been ignoring you...I just..."

"I know. You been thinkin', I was just so bothered by it 'cuz...'cuz I like you. I like you more than just...liking you...I guess..."

"I love you." Ponyboy blurted. "I know I do...and it's so hard with me to cope with...I mean...I love you, Dally...doesn't that bother you?"

"No. No it don't because I love you, too."

"But it's not right..."

"Says who? I don't give a hang what nobody says about us, damn. I'd kiss you in public and I'd be damn fine with all the insults."

"Kiss me now."

"What?"

"You said you'd kiss me in public. Well kiss me here. If you can do it in public, you can do it—" He was cut off by Dally taking his dare and kissing him, hard. It wasn't soft or delicate or sweet. It was hard and rough and passionate.

Dally bit his bottom lip and Pony moaned at that. He'd dreamed of Dally's kiss, but he knew he couldn't make this up. It was real. It was so real...

It wasn't long before Dally's hands were under Pony's shirt, it was even shorter then that when Pony was feeling Dally's bare skin, careful not to touch the injured places.

Dally's tongue assaulted Pony's, fighting it for dominance and winning soon after, and his reward was exploring the warm, wet inside of Pony's mouth.

"Dallas..." Pony moaned against the other's lips. Dally was pleasurable pain. Dally was sweetened spice. Dally was everything Pony had ever wanted...

They separated for air, quick, desperate breaths for needed air.

Pony had to ask. "Dally...are you my boyfriend now...?" Please don't say no...or that it was a moment thing...please, for once, say what Pony wants. Pony needs to hear it, if he doesn't...he'll never be able to look him in the eye...

But to Pony's shock, Dallas smiled. It wasn't an evil smile or a devious smile...it was a truly happy smile. His eyes even added to the genuine quality of this smile. "Yes, Pony."

Pony smiled back.

"Ponyboy Curtis I love you."

Pony was a bit shocked. He had never even dreamed Dally saying those words like that, it seemed too unreal to ever happen...but it just did.

"I love you too...Dallas Winston."

And Dallas took his lips again, softer this time, and they didn't even care that Soda was practically gagging from around the corner.

After all that'd happened today, they deserved this. They deserved what they wanted in the end, and they didn't care about anyone's opinion for now. Now it was just Pony and Dally, Dallas and Ponyboy. And Pony knew that Dallas wasn't the type who'd always say I love you, or the type who'd do sappy things. He knew Dally was the type who'd accidentally hurt and neglect him. He was the type who'd argue with him and make him cry. But beside all that, he was the type who'd fight for him. The type who'd protect him. The type who'd let everyone know that Ponyboy Curtis belonged to Dallas Winston.

And he knew that all the hurt was going to be worth all the love.


End file.
